


Asserting Dominance

by ars_obscura



Series: Felix’s Obey Me sin collection [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, Congrats on not being a virgin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Obey Me! - Freeform, Obey Me! One master to rule them all - Freeform, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, but not really because you are a virgin again, local angy boye is jelly, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_obscura/pseuds/ars_obscura
Summary: A certain someone grew tired of his brother claiming to be your “First Man”.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Felix’s Obey Me sin collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642033
Comments: 33
Kudos: 357





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that’s it.  
> That’s the summary.  
> Or else I’m spoiling the whole chapter.  
> Alternatively I can just be really bad at doing summaries. lol  
> Enjoy, fellow sinner!

And there it was again.

“ Well— I’m their first man!”

Fingers flinching, Satan hardened his grip on the poor book he was reading, focus switching between his stupid brother’s loud babbling and the phrases that now held no meaning due to the others’s constant interference. Brain buzzing inside his head, he closed the book with na audible ‘thud’, leaving it over a small corner table before leaving the room with a clearly irritated expression tainting his face. _How come everywhere he went was so goddamn noisy?_

And yet... _Since when the house of lamentation’s oh so very lively routine bothered him so much?_

 _  
_ Satan’s disturbance begun the first time Mammon mindlessly claimed to be “your first man”. At first a small bubbly discomfort poked his chest, being dispersed by the moment Asmodeus stepped in to clarify things. Then it happened again, _again, again and again._ That stingy feeling he felt never failing to leave a bigger discomfort every time it left. At first, the fourth avatar just thought that he had finally grown tired of his older brother being, well, himself. But now that he came to think of it... No. This was different.  
After a moment lost in his thoughts, he found himself to be stagnant just by your doorstep. Emerald eyes intently staring at the golden doorknob while digits gently brushed it’s flower-shaped carvings, a whirlwind of idealised outcomes popping inside the very calculating head of his. One way or another, visiting you would possibly help him sorting things out. He had a plan, he always did. A way of finally ceasing this annoying sensation that made his insides clutch.

_knock knock_

“It’s open.”

You blurted out, eyes and mind solemnly focused on the task you were assigned to do. After hearing footsteps against the wood tiles of your room, you took a small peek of your visitor, spotting a very amused Satan, humming while analysing every inch of your bedroom. You tried to remain focused on the pile of paper in front of you, but a pair of intrigued eyes kept you very aware of your surroundings.

“I can see why you prefer to study in here, it’s much more quiet. The environment is comfortable, too.”

“ And the others tend to respect my study hours more...but only a bit.”

After complementing his words, you earned a pleasant smile from him.

“Is this a bad time? I can leave if you want.”

“No, it’s fine.” You stretched your limbs, grunting a little at the sensation. “Besides, I was just about to take a break.”

“Good.” The demon sat on the floor, laying his back against your bed. “I have a matter I wish to discuss with you.”

“Spill the beans.”

“Say, kitten...” You leaned your back towards him in order to display interest, head resting against the chair. “Have you ever heard about the benefits you can earn by inviting a demon to your bed?“

At first you couldn’t believe your own ears.

Heart earning a rapid pace, you couldn’t help but to choke at your own saliva with his sayings, coughing as your cheeks earned a gracious rose tint. You could expect this subject from anyone, _anyone_ , except him. _Him_ , the very composed, impeccable, Satan asking if you could ever consider taking a demon to your chambers in order to earn something in return.  
For the first solid seconds you stood there, your mind completely blank about his statement. Then a barely audible, hoarse “ _Excuse me_?” rolled from your lips as you stared at him, incredulous to say the least. Satan couldn’t help but to laugh a little, not at you, maybe at himself, and yet, his expression made sure to imply that he was a hundred per cent serious about the matter.

“You see, I’m probably the most coherent choice, after all... I AM all about knowledge.” _Knowledge is power_. You could remember his sayings very well. “I could teach you anything. You want to be the very best illustrator on the three realms? Consider it done. Best singer? A great occultist? Scientist? Even awakening your magical dots. Anything you desire. I can reach it for you.”

It was remarkable how tempting his words were. You couldn’t help but to shudder by the way he spoke, that handsome mischievous smile you knew well forming on his lips. _But why_? Why would ever make such offering for you out of nowhere? Even if you felt attraction towards him, it was not long ago since both of you consolidated a pact, therefore, there was not enough chemistry, if there was chemistry at all that is, for things to develop like that.

“But... why would you offer such thing?”

_Why is that_? He wondered.

“My pesky brothers are fighting over you in a daily basis.” Yeah, you noticed that. “Demons are very possessive beings, you see. But instead of joining a meaningless fight, I took a step ahead.”As per usual. “I get to claim you first, you earn a handsome reward in exchange. It doesn’t sound like a bad deal, does it?”

“When you talk about it that way, it surely doesn’t.”

“Besides, I’m sure that it’ll be a pleasant night for you. And its not like I’m asking for your virginity or something ali—“

“But you are.”

_Silence_.

“I am a virgin.”

...

_Oh._

You could pinpoint the exact moment he broke. Mouth going agape, the blonde’s confidence went downhill in a matter of milliseconds. The avatar of Wrath was now reduced into a blushing mess as he realised what he was actually asking for, a button suddenly clicking inside his head. _That was exactly why the others didn’t make a blunt move yet_.

But why he, from all demons, didn’t notice your chastity from the beginning?

Satan was absorbed. By the very moment you entered the House of Lamentation for the first time, he was absorbed by your aura. Details such as your smell ~~your virgin smell~~ became very trivial as he preferred much more to focus on the way your lips curved when you smiled, or the way you passionately talked about the things you liked. He wouldn’t admit at first, he wouldn’t admit **now** , but his interest on you was so developed that he couldn’t care less about irrelevant titles or bodily conditions. He grew to like the whole package.

“I’m... I’m sorry— I-“

The demon was so flustered at the moment that you could swear you saw him melting into a puddle of shame.

“Let’s— just pretend that this conversation never existed and—“

“Sata—“

“YES?”

He replied to your call in a unnecessarily loud tone, making your body flinch. Although he told you to forget about his previous proposal, deep inside he didn’t want you to, and you didn’t want that either. Resting your chin over your hand, you pondered about the what he said again, silence making things way more complicated to him as he stood nearby the door all tensed up, nervously fidgeting his fingers.  
  


Coming to think of it, you never really gave an actual thought about your virginity.

“... I wouldn’t mind if you did it.”

“...What?” He panicked a little. “You can’t be serious, it’s... It’s your first time— don’t humans have this saying about doing it with someone special?”

The more he spoke, more difficult became for you to keep your serious composure, cheeks earning a red hue once again, shrinking your body little by little. You were really talking about your so said chastity _. With a demon_. This whole situation felt so surreal that you wouldn’t be surprised if it was a dream. A very bewildering one.

“N-no— hear me out— Virginity... it’s only a stupid title so other humans can make fun of you or ‘praise’ you. There’s nothing funny or praisable about it, there’s nothing about it, period. It would be nice to get rid of, actually.”

“—ey, Don’t say such a thing kitten. If you don’t value this, I won’t be able to give you a good prize.”

“...What do you mean?”

“The exchange is always fair.” He punctuated. “I’ll give something with a similar value you’re offering me. If you don’t value yourself, If you don’t value sex, If you don’t value your virginity, I won’t be able to answer your wish. It’s more like you’re throwing something away instead of being willing to exchange it with me.”

“Hey— it’s... It’s not like that—”

“Then don’t verbalise it.”

Silence claimed its presence again, giving both of you a hard time. Satan released a sigh, taking the liberty to sit on your bed as you played with your pencil, sloppily passing it through your fingers. Then again, it was not like you despised the act of sex, instead, no one ever gave you a reason to overvalue it. Your eyes proceeded to meet Satan’s, that promptly diverted his gaze, golden locks slightly covering the slight pink blush over his cheek. You liked him, you genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, then why not entrusting the Avatar of Wrath with your first time?

“As I told you, I’m okay with you having it.” His attention was all over you once more. “You are nice, responsible... Alongside Lucifer, both of you are probably—“ He squinted at you. “ Nevermind. My last statement was unnecessary.”

“I agree.”

“So yeah. You got yourself a deal.” You chimed. “When are we... doing it?”

“I have to admit, sometimes I get scared of how straightforward you are.” Satan fixed his clothes before standing up again. “ We don’t have to set a day. I was thinking of doing things the traditional way, actually. Settling a few dates before, well, _that_.”

“You are not feeling guilty because you are claiming a young virgin, are you?”

**YES**.

“...Maybe.”

“Well, I’ll be back to my studies. I’d better finish them before Mammon dashes through the door asking for attention.” You rolled your eyes, directing them to your assignment, smiling. “You should watch out, too. Who knows... Maybe you are not the only one thinking about outsmarting the others.”

Eyes going wide for a brief single second, a sudden unscrupulous smile distorted the demon’s lips. Oh, he almost forgot what a _deliciously_ devious little creature you were. After walking towards your figure, he leaned against the chair you were sitting on. One hand reaching your hair as the other secured your arm with a firm grip, he hastily tilted your head, exposing to him the very sensitive skin of your neck, gently brushing his nose against it.

“That won’t be necessary, _love_.”

Your breath hitched as you felt delicate skin being sucked by his lips. Satan surely took his sweet time provoking you, releasing you from his ministrations with a loud pop.

“I might not intend to claim you just yet, but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving you unharmed.” He chuckled. “Consider this a reminder of who you’re dealing with.”

  
Biting your lower lip out of frustration, your turned your head at his direction as he held the doorknob, stoping his motion for a brief moment before turning at you, striking a smile you knew very well.  
  
“I’ll be contacting you shortly. Look forward to it, _kitten_.”  
  
Oh, you certainly will.  
  
  



	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which
> 
> Local angy demon atacc
> 
> ... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I  
> WALUIGI
> 
> As a first point, I’d like y’all to save myself from my chapter summaries.
> 
> The second point is...  
> Well, I’m back with lowkey eye bags and all, the whole package. (Look at the time I’m posting this, really. *4:00 am)  
> I’m very sorry for taking so long to post.  
> Creative block happened. A long one.  
> Carnival also happen, though I don’t really care about it.  
> I did my best to keep my quality. I want to give you guys my 100% so I hope you understand the delay. QwQ
> 
> Enjoy fellow sinners!

Today was a good day.

And Satan? Well, he could _feel_ it.

Elbows resting on his chair, the avatar of wrath kept him himself immersed on the world of his book, taking the liberty to eat a few berries he collected for himself on breakfast, one at a time. A pleasant humming coming out of his lips, you could swear you saw a whole flower field in a clear sky just behind his back. On days like these, when he was early in his usual schedule, he would spend his extra time reading his favourite drama, or reading a new one in order to figure out if it was worthy of being added to his handsome collection of books.

After having a proper breakfast yourself, you decided to join him on his little reading session once you realised you were just as early as he was. After picking up a book, a random one from the house’s library collection, you sat by his side, back resting against the side of the armchair as you made yourself comfortable on the carpet. Earning a soft curl from his lips, his free hand left the solace of the stuffed arm rest, reaching your head only to toy with it’s silky soft bangs, smile growing wide as he anticipated the turmoil that was about to happen. Ah, yes, the calm before the storm. Like _hell_ he was going to miss it.

Principally when he was the whole cause of the ruckus himself.

“Oi, _you._ ” You could hear Mammon’s demanding voice from de doorstep. “Quit bein’ a nerd and join us on the dinning room, Asmo is about to—“

Something _clicked_.

And you could swear today was the day you’ve met your doom by the moment Mammon vocalised your name.

“ _Oi! Oioioioi—_ **What the hell is that on your neck!?”**

With a voice that could make the whole house tremble, in a matter of no time three new heads popped on the library entrance, that being the rest of the brothers you had a pact with. _Your neck, what about it?_ Arching your head up, you saw Satan’s lips forming a devilish smile, one that he probably didn’t perform within a decent five hundred years interlude, a book apart of being revealed for his incredulous brother. It was only then that you realised what kind of trouble you were in. Mouth going agape and eyes widening in realisation, your hand instinctively reached the purple hue on the skin of your neck.

“I-Is it that bad...?”

  
“What do ya mean with ‘is it that bad’?! Have you seen your neck?!” The second avatar approached, shoving away anything that covered your bruise from him. “ Why the hell it smells like Satan!?”  
  
You could literally feel in your bones the moment Satan’s smile grew even wider. Much for your luck, or your demise, Mammon was not exactly the best connecting dots, so there was still a hope of leaving this topic unharmed. The blonde, however, had other plans for you.

“Oh my, who’d ever though your neck would be so badly marked. I, however, do not recall the reason for such atrocity to happen as well. Would you mind refreshing my memory, _kitten_?”

You wanted to punch that pretty face of his.

Cheeks tainted red, you could hear Asmodeus’s giggle and the sound of Levi cellphone’s keyboard sound as he typed, posting something on his social media by announcing it with his classical “And...sent!”. Beel on the other hand was entertained enough with his snacks to truly care about the matter. It was not usual for you be unaware of your body alterations, love bites included, but without the sensation of discomfort due to the bruise and the usual morning dizziness, you couldn’t help but to forget Satan’s little ‘gift’ in the shape of a hickey.

“Oh, oh! And please, don’t spare us from the spicy details, dear.” The avatar of lust punctuated, eyes gaining a very unholy glimmer.

“B-but nothing happened, Asmo, everyone!” You tried to shove your embarrassment away, hands shaking in denial. “ No-nothing happened really, it was just... One of Satan’s magical books went rampage and started sprinting through his room aimlessly!—”

The wrath demon arched one of his eyebrows out of amusement.

“And it hurt my neck! Good thing it was a small one! Satan just helped me out with my wound by chanting a few spells in order to avoid pain, that’s probably why I smell like him!”

It was a good excuse, you could tell, but no one really fell for it. Even Beelzebub stoped eating only to stare at the red mess that you were at the moment. As a reflex of despair, you eyes met with the fifth brother’s, asking, begging even, for him to step in and help you out. Asmo smiled, just as amused as the fourth brother was, approaching you only to check the masterpiece Satan left. Pushing the very whiny avatar of greed to the side, he touched your exposed skin expecting a cute reaction, and you couldn’t help but to squirm a little at his contact.

“ Why, aren’t you guys just _perverse?_ ” The lustful demon spoke in a scolding tone, fingertips brushing your neck. “ There’s no way my _very composed_ brother would be capable of doing something like this with such expertise!”

**_Oh, he didn’t._ **

“If you want to, I can give you guys the delightful view of what a true hickey looks like. Our dear human serving as a fitting example.”

Satan was lucky to have so much hair covering his forehead, because his buckled up anger was definitely showing in the shape of a popped vein. Smile earning a very different, dangerous aspect as he finally closed his book, gazing Asmodeus with a powerful murderous intent. For a moment he thought of the many ways he could simply castrate his brother, tore his limbs apart and send them as a snack to Cerberus. Of how he could set the whole house on fire with every single brother of his and give their ashes mixed with cocoa powder to the angels and they wouldn’t ever notice a thing. Fantasies such as these would gradually help him to calm himself usually, but today it wasn’t the case. He just felt _angrier_.

The air felt more ominous by the time he stood, every demon in the room with a expression marked with regret by the time he took a few steps forward. You braced yourself, shrinking your shoulders by the time he turned to look at you and his older brother, but nothing really happened. Instead, Satan returned to his chair only to grab his leathered messenger bag taking his leave in no time. You assumed doing the same would be just as prudent. Honestly, you could only thank him for keeping his control over his sin in check at times like these.

Your D.D.D. beeped once.

And then twice.

_You shuddered.  
  
_—  
  
You know, I still expect you to tell me the whole truth about this purple mark of yours.  
  
Be a darling and meet me tomorrow after school for tea and biscuits in my room, you owe me some explanations.   
  
—  
  
Meet me after school, we’re going out.  
  
I don’t want to see any of my brothers’s face anytime soon.  
  
—  
  
Closing your phone with a tired sigh and a preoccupied expression, your eyes turned their attention back to the blackboard in front of you as you tried to take a note of the subject, nothing but random scribbles coming to life. You sure were no bad student, you were very aware of that and your grades reassured it, but since your arrival on Devildom, properly following the class pace became an impossible achievement, the current lack of focus making things worse of course. The professor’s writing and teaching speed were... challenging, not to say inhuman, and today everything seemed specially impossible for you. Needless to say, you were lucky to have the demon brothers willing to help you out, and humans, too, had a tradition of helping one another in times of mutual need.

Solomon himself gave up on properly following the classes’s rhythm, borrowing note’s from the demons he had a pact with on a daily basis, even inviting you to participate in private study sessions from time to time. The sorcerer stood up, kindly asking the teacher if he could stop for a moment before erasing the whole board in order to take a picture of it’s content, giving you the cue to do the same, which you were happy to oblige. You stood up, adjusting your phone and the camera’s focus in order to capture everything you could in a legible picture. But you didn’t, having the scare of a lifetime as the bell rang, almost dropping your D.D.D. during the process.

And... the teacher erased everything.

“ Don’t worry, I’ll send you the picture I took later.” Solomon’s smile was encouraging. “Do you want to grab something to eat with me? I heard they are serving backstabbing sandwiches at the cafeteria today. We should hurry before Beel wipes every edible resource.”

“Of course, I—“

“Actually, there’s something I wish to discuss with you.” Satan called your name as his hand reached for your shoulder, keeping your body still with a firm grip. “We’ll join you shortly, Solomon.”

“Of course.”

_Something felt off._

The demon certainly took his time waiting for the classroom to get properly empty, checking on his phone from time to time as he did. Fidgeting your fingertips, you took a few steps back and forth, this uneasy feeling never leaving you. After hearing the door closing for the last time, a soft locking sound could be heard, pulling a small gasp out of you.

“Sit.”

“Satan, I—“

“I believe I made myself clear from the first time. I told you to _sit._ ”

Your breath hitched as he yanked you by your tie towards him, forcing your smaller figure to fit in his lap, legs spreading as your hips met one another. Cheeks earning a pretty red hue, you squealed as one of his hands exposed the soft skin of your neck and shoulders by plucking a few of your uniform’s buttons off as the other lifted your chin.

“You were very entertained when my brother made fun of me, weren’t you?” He growled, imposing green emeralds never leaving your eyes. “By the statement that I was not experienced enough to mark you as I did.”

By the time you opened your mouth to give him a proper reply, his teeth sinked over the hickey he left not long ago. Inhaling sharply, your hands desperately reached for his clothes, clutching them as they unconsciously pulled his body against yours, prickling tears threatening to roll over your cheeks.

“Say kitten,” Satan licked your freshly made wound, grunting. “Why did you lie to them?”

_Why won’t you admit that you’re mine already?_

The answer never came, as the blond haired demon prevented you from talking by sucking the very sensitive skin of your chest, earning a gasp. He chuckled, making a trail of love bites all over the exposed part of your body, porcelain like frame against his sturdy one as his harsh movements made you unconsciously grind him. Back arching lightly, rapid pants escaped your lips as your intimacy met his bulge as he kept focused on marking your every inch, skittering his canines over your shoulder as he released a hiss.

Oh, but he was far from done with you.

“ _Mine. You’re mine.”_ He snarled, changing positions by groping your thighs and making your back rest against the writing desk, his nose brushing your neck as he pinned you against the wooden furniture. You moaned at the sensation of his body pressing, rocking against yours, deliciously submitting you to him and him only. Your reactions only fuelling his own, he decided to experiment what his brothers had been aware of for far too long. Nostrils reaching the crook of your neck he inhaled the perfume you exhaled long enough to make his mind go blank. _He finally got to have a taste of your scent._

It was _thrilling, luscious, intoxicating_. _~~And all his.~~_

And by the time he reclaimed reality, he got to have a look at you. The very twitching mess you were at the moment.

Oh, he’d better stop before losing his control again. He wouldn’t be able to stop if he didn’t.

“I think you learned your lesson for now.”

Satan let go of your embrace, leaving your very confused self to regain composure as he did the same. Before you even notice, the demon worked his magic out to fix your uniform buttons, once shattered apart by himself. The classroom fell silent by the moment both of you finished, your mouth going agape as you wished to figure something to say, but nothing came out of your line of thinking really. Leaving the table, your feet reached the floor with a soft “tap”, hands reaching your own bag with the need of motion making your brain anxious.

You were not quite sure of how to deal with the last events.

But you felt _somewhat bothered_ by them.

“We’re leaving RAD. Now.”

“But I thought...?”

“Yeah, I still owe you a date” He recalled nonchalantly. “That’s exactly what I’m going to give to you. I can’t stand this place anymore.”

“What about Lucifer? Won’t he get mad if we skip classes?”

“He can shove his head in his own ass for all that I care.”

You blinked, eyes going wide.

“—... I can tell him that you had a stomachache and we left together to buy some medicine.”

“O-oh...” You giggled nervously. “But... if you get me in trouble, I’m going to point fingers at you.”

A small huff rolled from Satan’s lips curving slightly.

“Sure, whatever. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reaching the end.
> 
> AAAAAAA WASN’T EXPECTING ASSERTING DOMINANCE TO BECOME SO POPULAR WHAT THE HECK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU
> 
> First of all I’d like to tank my beautiful beta clairefable for all the... well, beta stuff. (You’re amazing hhhhhh )  
> And my handsome fren Charlie for giving me all the support!  
> And, of course, you guys! You’re the reason that keeps me thrilled to write my stuff you wonderful bunch of humans. <3
> 
> I won’t make promises here, but I intend to post the next chapter soon, so stay tuned!
> 
> Mmmmmuah!


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which local angy demon regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly starting to think this whole quarantine thing is making me lose braincells.(that or the obey me server I’m part of. I love you guys.)  
> Also, my creative block is being a bitch and making me struggle to write even though the fanfiction is complete inside my head.  
> Not going to take much of your time, this chapter is big enough already.  
> ENJOY, SINNERS!

Letting his anger take control could lead to outcomes that even the great avatar of wrath couldn’t predict. Usually, Satan wouldn’t mind the results as long he could vent his feelings away. But this was different, _you_ were different; a powerless very fragile human in essence that any demon could easily take advantage of. He did it, he was the demon that took advantage of your position and made his way with you; now he felt bad about it. For someone that always prized himself to be footsteps ahead of the others, the taste of regret right now felt especially bitter.

And hell, for a creature like him, feeling regretful was particularly unusual.

Silence followed both of you to the streets, only being interrupted by the crackling of the pebbles that kindly marked your way. Satan wanted to apologise, he had to. An unsettling feeling rushing through his veins once you seemed clearly uncomfortable about the previous events, which made his guilt feel at least about ten times heavier. Finally, the blonde came to a halt, a gentle but firm grip making you flinch in anticipation, and not a good one.

Your mind became troubled by the time you turned around to meet him. He had the face of a man that had a lot to say, a troubled expression clouding green emeralds and making your heart forget how to function for a single second. Mouth going agape wishing to say something, but no words were verbalised as you were not quite sure of what to think. What happened was a complicated subject, too important to be discarded though there was no one in particular to be pointed fingers at. A pleasurable outcome that had begun as the result of an ugly consequence that had to be dealt with.

“Satan—“

“I’m sorry for what I did.” His hand motioned in order to politely interrupt you. “I don’t intend to talk about what happened, not right now. I need time to digest and understand, too.” Satan swore he could feel his throat going dry. “ I’ll understand if you want to call off our deal, but, please, let me compensate you through the day, I don’t know what I’ll do if you won’t let me.”

The avatar of wrath stated his plea and if you didn’t know him better you could mistake it as a nearly desperate one.

But it was.

“It’s ok.” You gnawed at your cheek. “ I’m not upset at you and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. I mean, wow, you really know what you are doing huh?”

An awkward laugh managed to escape your lips as you nervously scratched your nape. He smiled, the acknowledgement of knowing that you wouldn’t leave him being enough reason for him to do so, a brighter mood making him feel even a bit better. Your words having enough power enough to ease his preoccupations, Satan took the liberty of holding your hand, intending to guide you around without the risk of you getting lost, or so he tried to assure himself of. He earned a slight blush from you without even being aware of it.

“But we need to talk about it.” He predicted your words, stating them firmly. “I don’t intend on denying something you deserve, don’t worry.”

“I know, that’s why I said we are fine.”

“...Right.”

Tension dissipating, all that could be heard was the precious sound of your tiny snickers and Satan’s very handsome chuckles until the time both of you arrived at your destination. A museum. You blinked, only to chuckle just after, earning a concerned look from him. You could not help it, matching this sort of date with him was simply automatic as if it was stereotyped. Museums were always welcome, of course, and this particular one seemed especially intriguing if you judged the building by its cover. Knowing Devildom’s structures, it was no surprise that this place looked like a haunted castle itself, but way bigger and more ominous than the ones in your realm.

“...Were you expecting something else?” Satan pushed you back to reality.

“I just... I can’t help to think... this is so you, Satan!” Your smile widened and the demon couldn’t help but blush a little. “It’s great! I love it, really!”

“But can you guess why is that we truly are here?”

By the time he asked his hand gave yours a tiny squeeze, offering you a ticket from the pair he bought with antecedence. The avatar of wrath guided your very confused self to a broad corridor, full of moving paintings, most of them picturing historical moments from the three realms. You stood motionless for a moment, bewildered by the view of a painting that represented the first great fall, Lucifer alongside other angels -soon to become fallen- battling heaven’s army. Each brushstroke was moving as if it was a well-elaborated animation.

Your very mesmerised pair of eyes followed the line of aligned frames. They told stories that even the holy bible itself didn’t contain; like the battle of a two-faced demon, one didn’t know defeat, against the Invincible General. Looking further, another frame caught your attention. This one represented the battle of Jericho, the one described in the book of Joshua, the exact piece you were struggling to do your essay about just yesterday. Your eyes widened in realisation.

“ _Look closely at this one, kitten_.” Satan’s breath brushed the very sensitive skin of your ear which made your whole body flinch. 

“... How did you know..?” You managed to say, voice stuttering.

“Well. Starting with maybe we are in the same class? Though every student was assigned to a different historical event...” A soft laugh rolled from his mouth. “I can be very perceiving, you know? For you to shut into your room only to do homework, It had to be because you were struggling with something and needed more concentration. I also took a peek of your piece to know the subject, yes.”

For a moment you thought your heart forgot how to work properly because it was nearly hitting your throat at this point. And, honestly, how dare he make you feel that way? To think that Satan care enough about you to plan a date even though it was not nearly his obligation, and not only that, to notice the little somethings you were at. It made you almost feel unworthy.

“ I thought going here could help you clarify a few things. Interacting with history helps me with the learning process, I hope it helps you too.”

You swallowed dry to the thought of kissing him in the mouth because that was genuinely what you were thinking of doing. Instead, your lips reached his cheek in a quick motion, a tender curl forming a smile of wholehearted gratitude.

“Thank you, Satan. That's really sweet of you.”

Satan blinked in surprise, somehow managing to smile in response before you proceeded to take notes of the piece, the sound of a trumpet catching your attention. A violent red blush tainted his cheek, one that he was desperately trying to hide by covering his face, earning a few concerned looks from a small group that passed by. Adorable. How come you were so adorable to make such mess out of him? To make his heart go frantic and lose its pace, to make his mind go blank with the slightest show of affection. This was too much, you were too much, and yet he desperately searched for more just as a moth falling in love with a light source.

What was the word again? Ah, yes. _Love_.

The demon managed to shake his feelings away just in time your attention returned to him, a slightly annoyed expression marking his temples. You were just about to ask, but he softened by the moment your eyes met his. Offering his arm to you just like the gentleman he was, he guided you through the rest of the museum, the full experience being nothing less than breathtaking. Moving statues that told their own stories and took selfies with visitors, a magical planetarium that showed the skies of the three reams, moving celestial bodies that you’ve never heard of before. It was no exaggeration to say that you were engulfed by the experience, loving every fraction of second. As for Satan, well, he was dazzled by you. And there was no better prize for him than holding those precious moments for himself only.

“I presume we are going somewhere else?”

“Ah, yes. Correct.” The demon stated. “So, according to our fellow Satan specialist,”

“You are calling me a Satan specialist?” You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Where are we going next?”

“Hmm... let’s see. According to my years of research and PhD on Satan behaviour...”

“PhD? Wow, that’s so hot.”

“We are going to a cat cafe!”

“Oh, hands down doc. You got it right!”

Your cheerful talking took both you and the demon to a pastel-coloured building, a complete opposite to the scary castle taken from a fairytale the museum was. The inside of the place seemed like it was taken from a very traditional Japanese cat café, wood tiled floor and a substantial number of shelves alongside de hallways, a few tails tips and paws could be seen if you looked carefully. It was a good thing you came during working hours, that made the coffee shop feel way more private. You caught your partner’s eyes going wide as you both reached the main room of the establishment, a huge wooden made cat tree standing in the middle, surrounded by a generous quantity of toys, puff chairs and lowered sofas.

“This place feels like a dream.” Satan’s voice trembled in excitement, eyes glistening like a kid’s. “Getting to see it with you for the first time makes it a thousand times better.”

“Aw. You know you don’t need that much of effort to make me blush for you.”

“That’s good to know, but... I mean it. I really do. You are the best partner I could de ever ask for.”

A gentle jolt of electricity ran through your body, cheeks flushing a soft carmine tone. Eyes desperately looking for anything else to look at, because you honestly didn’t know what you were capable of they met his again. His arm never leaving the embrace of your delicate grip, you both proceeded to the centre of the room, a few cats looking intently at their new guests, two of them hopping to the floor in order to meet you. A welcoming “ _meow_ ” could be heard.

Devildom’s cats were... curious. Even if their general composition was very feline, there was always something unusual about them, sometimes even making you question yourself if they were cats at all. All of sudden, you gasped at the sensation of something prickly brushing between your legs, that being an affectionate cat which tail and ears that resembled a cactus’s. It looked at you, releasing a hoarse mewl as if asking for something.

“This one is a Cactus Cat. They roam around southwest USA in your world. It probably wants something fermented to eat.” The blonde proceeded to caress the back of the animal that responded with a powerful purr. “ And this other fella is a cat sith. You can see from the white spot on its chest. Surprisingly it’s a fae, from what you call ‘Celtic Mythology’.”

“You mean it’s a fairy?” The lack of prickliness of the other feline was very welcome. It’s fur felt soft against your fingers as you stroke the animal’s head.

“Correct. Some people believed they were witches in disguise, however.” He sat in a puff chair surrounded by three cats, one of them being the cactus’s one. “But I have to admit I have a soft spot for bakanekos.”

“The two-tailed one?”

“ _Mhmm_.” The wrath demon hummed positively as his hand reached the cat’s head, two tails moving in slow tempo. “There are a lot of sayings on the human realm stating that they are very dangerous, a lie. They are very sweet and loyal to their owners.”

Having Satan sharing his knowledge to you about was always welcome, and you couldn’t help but feel hypnotised whenever he talked about a subject he truly liked. His happiness being contagious, you felt a bubbly feeling in you chest by the time he smiled at the small group of affectionate felines that surrounded him. When he saw your D.D.D. pointing at him, the curl is his lips grew wider, that becoming a perfect mixture of an adorable but mischievous toothy grin. After taking a picture ~~that was probably going to be your wallpaper for a while~~ , you took the liberty to find a spot to sit, that being a sofa nearby.

Whilst spending a few hours on the establishment you reached the conclusion that cat cafes were made to trap people inside. There was no way both of you spent more than two hours inside, not when it felt like a couple of minutes of cappuccino and a wholesome, adorable, moment with cats. Yet, you acknowledged by the moment you took a peek of your phone display that you were far from late based on the time Lucifer established for you to arrive home. It was a good thing you had company, this company being strong enough to keep you safe in a realm of demons and with a sufficient cunning to avoid his older brother’s eternal scolding... Or so you hoped.

Your way towards the House of Lamentation was filled with happy laughs, Satan’s reassurance making you forget about any sort of punishment for arriving late. After sharing a few pictures to one another, both of you selected the best ones to post on Devilgram, a time being set so no one would discern that you were skipping classes, of course. By the moment you arrived at the dorm’s gate, the blond came to a halt, gently holding your shoulder so you did the same. His expression stiffening by the moment your gaze met his. You could tell he was nervous, which made you feel the same.

“As I told you before. I need to apologise properly for my previous behaviour, kitten.” His expression was nothing but apologetic. “ After all we’ve been through I understand that I was only shoving my insecurities and emotions at you, in a very ugly way. In the shape of the deal we’ve made, or the way I acted this morning and yesterday. I was not being considerate of you, and I regret it.”

Arms crossing, you hugged your self avoiding his gaze for a moment, your back resting against the cold metal of the black fences that surrounded the building.

“ I was... _jealous_.”

Your eyes got wide for a whole second and you looked at him for a second time.

“Of the way my other brothers claimed you theirs. I was the last one to do a pact with you and I felt I was in a disadvantage compared to them. At first, I thought this was merely my demon nature acting up, making me want to mark my territory, but that was not quite it.” He bit his lip out of frustration. “I realised that even though I marked you before the others, I’d still want you for myself only. Spending time with you today reassured me that I don’t intend to share this moments with anyone else. The way you smile and laugh when I am with you... I want to think those are especially for me.”

“Satan—“

“What I’m trying to say is... _I love you._ ”

The very fragile heart of yours shrunk by the moment he proclaimed your name. You stood in front of him in disbelief of his words for a moment, his expression and desperation in his voice making you understand that there was no way he was lying to you. It felt so surreal that you couldn’t help but feel troubled. The very avatar of Wrath, the immortal and powerful demon was in love with the pitiful human being that you are. And yet there you were, corresponding his feelings, your heart keeping it’s annoying unstable pace, causing a discomfort you knew well and making your cheeks flush. The small pumping organ reminded you that it belonged to him since the first moment he laid his eyes on you.

Your body proceeded to hug him without prior authorisation of yourself, your face resting against his shoulder, droplets of your tears dissipating on the thick fabric of his RAD uniform. Something you didn’t know you needed, to feel loved, to have your feelings reciprocated by him, and it felt heavenly. Words were not required anymore as the demon enveloped you in a tight hug, his breath tickling the crook of your neck as he comforted you, although he was not exactly composed himself. A soft, relieved, laugh escaped his lips as he released you from his grasp.

“I’m not complaining about the hugging session, but it’s chilly. We should get going.”

“R-right.” You giggled, your hand partially covering the silly mess you were.

There was no need to hide your relationship any longer, and this realisation made you feel good. Both of you and Satan stood in front of your room, your hand grasping the solace of his, not willing to let go as his free hand cupped your cheek as if he was a boyfriend saying goodbye for his partner after dropping them at their doorstep. He was overwhelmingly close by the time you comprehended what both of you were doing. His breathing touching your skin, lips millimetres from yours. It made your whole body go full jelly mode, almost melting into his ministrations. And he was very aware of it.

“Hey.” The husky tone of his voice made your body shiver in anticipation. “ _Would it be ok if I kissed your lips?_ ”

You inhaled sharply by the moment he asked you such question, your mouth reaching his in frustration, a good one nevertheless. Shutting your eyes close, your tongues mingled into a dance, whilst your bodies searched sloppily for your doorknob. His kissing intoxicating, you only became fully aware of yourself again once you were in your bed, under him, when lips finally parted from each other. You stroke a loving smile that could make any demon turn liquid, and luckily it was only his. _You were only his_.

“I think... We should stop for now. Before I lose control that is.”

“Oh, are you chickening out?” You bit your lower lip out of your provoking words, making him shudder only to laugh right after.

“Getting bold, aren’t we? Good thing I like you, you little minx. You’d be dead on spot if I didn’t.” Satan smiled, his blushing face becoming more discreet. “Devilflix and chill?”

“Oh, what a sexy way to end our date. I love it.”

Resting your small figure against his, your gaze was captured by the shining screen of your television, although your mind didn’t really pay attention to it. Satan was still very insecure due to what happened earlier, you could tell. It was not like you were totally comfortable with it either, your virginity being the main point of your nervousness. Fingers intertwining and caressing one another, you sighed a little bit, still lost in thought. Maybe sharing experiences would make both of you feel a little better.  
  
_Oh, if you only knew._

“Hey, handsome.”

“Mmhm?” He avatar of wrath purred lazily, his lips brushing your hair.

“Since my virgin mind is failing to keep me calm about this...” You said nonchalantly. “Would you mind sharing with me how was your first time having sex?”

It should have been a simple question, a naive one so to speak. However, you failed to see through this, through him. Flinching, he moved away from you, his body tensed as if something had clicked deep inside him, something bad he didn’t want to be reminded of. Your mind became conflicted the moment you saw his tormented face and it couldn’t help but debating about the Avatar of Wrath’s past, you felt bad about it. It seemed like you opened a deep scar of his, old and deteriorated.

His mind screamed for him to run away.

For vanishing from the three realms and more.

Still, he couldn’t deny you the truth, not when you were willing to have a relationship and likewise. That is...

_If_ you would still be willing to have a relationship of some sort with him after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the cliff hanger. Usually I hate them myself.  
> BUT IT WAS NECESSARY OK?????? FORGIB ME  
> As per usual, thank you so much for keeping up with my messed up schedule. Im sorry I’m taking so long to post my chapters.qwq  
> And a big thank you for the ones that are helping me to keep this fiction in check. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! My heart swoons everytime I see them, really!
> 
> Mmmmmmuahh!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you for reaching the very end of my fiction, and for your support of course.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am  
> Because I’m currently living for writing you guys some sin.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @notveryfelix I’ll be posting updated and some drawings as well!
> 
> Hey, Simeon stans.  
> Yes, I’m talking to you  
> I got you guys covered. ;)


End file.
